Tout le bruit que méritait Freddie
by cornelune
Summary: Post-saison 4 ATTENTION SPOILERS ! A l'enterrement de Freddie, ni Cook ni Effy ne vont très bien. Et Katie et les autres ne peuvent être que spectateurs.


**Résumé : **C'est l'enterrement de Freddie.

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à la chaîne britannique E4.

**Note :** Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la nuit d'écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone, lien dans mes favoris) pour le thème « Vampire ». Le but du défi était d'écrire une fic en 1 heure de temps, idée, écriture et postage compris.

**Nombre de mots :** 740

* * *

« Au nom du Père, du Fils, du Saint Esprit, Amen. »

La tombe était bénie, et la première poignée de terre résonna sur le bois du cercueil, glas bien discret pour sonner la fin de leur insouciance. N'avait-on aucune considération pour ce qui était enterré là ? Leurs souvenirs, leurs joies, les trois Mousquetaires et leur cabane ne méritait pas un son aussi terne et triste que celui d'une motte de terre s'échouant mollement sur une caisse pleine.

Il leur fallait un coup de tonnerre, il leur fallait un orage ! Un orchestre ou une symphonie, la Marche des Walkyries ou celle de l'Empereur, mais quelque chose, enfin ! Un claquement qui ferait saigner leurs tympans, et qui les empêcherait d'entendre hurler leurs cœurs.

Freddie valait plus que ces froissements de vêtements et ces excuses marmonnées dans la gêne, lorsqu'on se heurtait. Pourtant il semblait bien que c'était tout ce à quoi aurait droit Freddie. Endormi déjà pour l'éternité, peut-être qu'il ne se souciait pas de cela, ou qu'il se marrait bien, de là-haut, à voir leurs tronches glauques à souhait de gamins désespérés.

Mr MacClair tenait contre lui une Karen dont les larmes semblaient ne jamais se tarir. Depuis que Cook était revenu, avait dénoncé John Foster à la police, et avait refusé de lâcher le corps sans vie de son meilleur ami, Karen n'avait pas cessé de sangloter. Il faut dire que la scène avait été assez traumatisante, même pour Katie, qui avait habituellement le cœur bien accroché.

Depuis trois jours, elle revoyait sans cesse la scène, à en avoir la nausée.

Ils sont dans la cabane, ils rient, ils dansent, ils chantent. Ils supposent que Cook est parti pisser, ou chercher à boire. Ils se fichent de tout, et le bruit qu'ils font les empêche même d'entendre s'ouvrir la porte. Et tout à coup, Naomi hurle.

Sur le seuil de la cabane, il y a Cook, ses yeux exorbités, ses mains pleines de sang refermées sur le corps de Freddie. La vision est pire que tous les cauchemars qu'a jamais faits Katie. Pire que toutes les horreurs du monde, elle en est certaine.

Et dans les bras de Cook le cadavre de Freddie, décomposé, couvert de boue, pend.

Il la hante et la hantera jusqu'à sa mort.

Le reste est flou dans l'esprit de Katie : elle se souvient de hurlements, de lumières qui s'allument, du père de Freddie qui éclate en sanglots, de Karen qui frappe Cook de toutes ses forces, et des yeux exorbités d'Effy.

Aïe ! Emily venait de lui donner un violent coup de coude dans les côtes, et Katie en déduisit que c'était son tour d'avancer, de prendre de la terre et de la jeter sur le cercueil. Elle tenta tant bien que mal de refouler sa nausée, et ignora le vertige qui la saisissait alors qu'elle se penchait vers la tombe.

C'était là que reposait Freddie. Freddie que Cook, après avoir tué le psychiatre, avait déterré, toujours à mains nues. Freddie que Cook n'avait fini par lâcher que grâce à l'intervention de féroces policiers. Durant tout ce temps, Cook hurlait, grognait, marmonnait, ou se taisait. Mais lorsqu'il parlait, ce n'était que pour répéter encore et encore « I'm Cook. » Katie et les autres se tenaient loin de lui, sachant trop bien à quoi son désespoir pourrait le mener.

De ces heures mornes, Katie retiendrait, gravé au fer rouge, le visage d'Effy. Un vampire. Plus que la douleur, plus que la mort de Freddie, ce que Katie ressentait, en regardant Effy, c'était de la terreur. Une peur comme elle n'en avait jamais connue, qui montait de ses tripes, affolait son cœur, collait des gouttes de sueurs dans ses paumes et sur son front.

Arriva le tour de Cook. Katie refusait d'imaginer ce qu'il pouvait ressentir, ce qu'il pouvait être en train de penser. Lorsqu'il marcha vers la tombe, son sourire était là, tout comme son pas énergique.

Il dressa son poing vers le ciel, la tête renversée. Et éclatant de son rire tonitruant, il hurla « I'm Cook ! », le corps arqué, tous ses muscles tendus sous les vêtements prêts à craquer, la nuque cassée.

Un claquement dans l'air.

Un comme en méritait Freddie.

Un visage de vampire, dont les mains tiennent une arme à feu.

Et Cook doucement s'effondre, dans le silence de leurs tympans crevés, libérant de sa main la terre qui tombe sur le cercueil.


End file.
